fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deus Ex Sigma
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Deus Ex Sigma! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:LastationLover5000/Gods or Spirits page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 02:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Despite how much I enjoy this fanon and writing FT fanfiction with my own spin on things, allow me to be frank. Fairy Tail is not a favorite series of mine, it's average at best -- always been average. There are manga that go from great to troubled, like Naruto. And manga that build up into a solid and great adventure, like One Piece. (though I know the two I mentioned are debatable, every manga is.) I'm just talking shounen manga right now, btw. Fairy Tail has always been "okay", I mean enjoy it, but it's not impressive. And yes, character development is scarce in this series, emotional scenes are forced, ecchi is overplayed more and more, great starts to arcs are ruined, and so on. BUT, I feel Fairy Tail is great for fanfiction writing. I'm used to Mashima......being Mashima though. It is what it is. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It might be time for you to look into seinen manga then. On average, more well written and what not. If you like samurai stuff, do give Vagabond ''a go -- one of the best manga you'll come across with top class art. As for the userpage, I took the whole black infoboxes thing (Idk what to call it) off another user's page on another wiki and changed it up for my page. Regardless, it's something anyone can do in reality. You're free to customize your userpage as you desire long as nothing inappropiate or against the rules is posted on it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Just wanna tell ya: Can you stop doing the admins job? I'd say stop commenting on pages telling newer users what to do unless it's entirely necessary -- like on one of those train wreck pages that show up every now and then. It's pretty much Aha and Ash's area to handles pages, then Zico and I when those two aren't around when something needs to be pointed out. Don't worry about that happening again, it won't. Just if you're gonna comment on a page, say it in a relaxed manner not a nigh-authoritative one. So what I mean by "doing the admins job" is pretty much commenting in ways that suggest you hold some sort of true authority here, which I know you never meant your comments to come off. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, deep down, did you ever think that I do think that I'm better than everyone else? I could just be hiding it really well. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Elaborate on this issue. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC)